I could tell you
by typingfasterthanyou
Summary: alternate emotional ending for my two chads...with a kiss. one-shot x
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so this literally came to me in the middle of the night, I fell asleep with my ipod in it playing the Taylor swift album. Suddenly at about 11:30 I woke up and I'd lie was playing. The chorus gave me inspiration to write this since the rest of the song doesn't really make sense. So I wrote it all down in my diary lol, so technically I wrote it on OCOBER SECOND yo know what day that is? Its the day sonny gave Chad another chance plus its chads Dylan cooper appreciation day :D**

**also, the song at the end was playing when I typed this on so I added it in, it kinda fits and its a beautiful song.**

**If you've read some of my other fics you would have seen that I am COMPLETELY obsessed with Taylor swift at the Mo so this is kinda dedicated to her as it included 2 of her songs :D**

**it's an alternate ending for my two chads, I loved the real ending but I think it needed a kiss and an 'I love you' so here it is**

**this is more emotional that the usual romances I do so its a different style of writing than usual but I think I like it :)**

**disclaimer: I don't own swac or Taylor swift D:**

**3rd person**

sonny Munroe ran out of the 'celebrity first mates' studio with tears running down her face. Thunderclaps sounded and as if by cue rain poured down on the heartbroken girl, plastering her hair to her face and causing mascara to smudge on her cheeks from both the rain and her tears.

She screamed out loud when she realised she'd left her bag in the temporary dressing room she'd used at the reality show. Sonny stared wistfully at her little car before tearing down the street toward condor studio's. She obviously didn't have her house keys or even her cow printed phone so there was no way she was getting into her apartment that night.

The gate was open and sonny thanked the heavens when she felt warmth envelope her shaking body once she got inside, even though her heart was _stone cold_. She just about made it to her shared dressing room before her legs gave way and she crashed onto the leopard print lounger that belonged to tawni (who was still at celebrity first mates)

she pulled her fingers through her tangled black curls, squeezing the remaining freezing water from them and sobbed, face on arms, knees tucked under chin, silently sobbing in an empty set.

After 20 minutes of crying her heart out, sonny reached for her battered old guitar she'd brought from Wisconsin. Most people knew she could sing and play the piano since it'd been broadcast on so random! But her guitar was something she'd kept to herself. She strummed on the strings, just random chords breaking the silence in the room. This went on until the girl with the midnight black hair found a distinct melody breaking through the chords and sonny began to sing her heart out.

Whatever she felt at that moment couldn't be expressed with words so she used the music and and lyrics to get it across.

Meanwhile, the golden haired boy who broke her heart crept through the studio, his legendary blonde locks sopping and a mess. He searched the comissionary, the prop-house, anywhere he could think of until the voice of an angel stopped him in his tracks.

_I could tell you,_

_his favourite colours green,_

_he loves to argue_

_born on the seventeenth_

Chad walked faster, and faster towards the source of the sound. The song becoming louder every step he took.

_His sisters beautiful_

_he has his fathers eyes_

he finally reached the dressing room as sonny reached the last lines of the chorus, he saw her eyes cast downward, tears rolling down her perfect face as her pure, sweet voice finished the song

_and if you asked me if I loved him,_

_I'd lie_

the door swung closed behind Chad and he stood in the doorway as sonny turned her head to look at him, her hair swishing round and hitting her in the face. Chad saw the hurt in her red-rimmed eyes and cursed himself for what he'd done.

'what do you want Chad? Or is it chaz? I wouldn't know' sonny said bitterly another tear escaping down her cheek.

Chad whispered 'shh' to her, taking the guitar out of her hands, his eyes never leaving sonny's. He wiped the from sonny's cheek with a finger and started to strum the guitar like sonny had. Soon he found the right tune and more lines for her song came into sonny's head

_he'd never tell you_

_but he can play guitar_

_think he can see through, _

_everything but my heart_

sonny whispered, just before Chad started to sing, as he did so, sonny's mouth made a perfect 'O' shape

_I could tell you_

_your favourite colours yellow_

_you love to argue_

_born on the twentieth_

sonny's lips curved upwards and Chad stared deep into those chocolate eyes as she stared right back into his own deep oceans

_your sisters beautiful_

_but you are more so_

sonny had started frown when he mentioned her sister but soon enough she was smiling again

_and if you asked me if I loved you_

Chad paused and put down the guitar. He took both of sonny's hands in his own and she unfolded her legs so she could stand. They both murmured softly 'I'd say yes'

Chad finally captured sonny's lips with his and sonny realised at that moment:

_Chad did know her_

once the kiss ended sonny picked up the guitar and began to sing a new song,

_Today was a fairytale  
You were the prince  
I used to be a damsel in distress  
You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six  
Today was a fairytale_

Today was a fairytale

Today was a fairytale  
I wore a dress  
You wore a dark grey t-shirt  
You told me I was pretty  
When I looked like a mess  
Today was a fairytale

Time slows down  
Whenever you're around

Can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale

It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale

Today was a fairytale  
You've got a smile that takes me to another planet  
Every move you make everything you say is right  
Today was a fairytale

Today was a fairytale  
All that I can say  
Is now it's getting so much clearer  
Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face  
Today was a fairytale

Time slows down  
Whenever you're around

But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale

Time slows down  
Whenever you're around  
I can feel my heart  
It's beating in my chest  
Did you feel it?  
I can't put this down

But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way

But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale

Today was a fairytale 

**so this is gunnah be quick cus im going out in approx 30 secs so write:**

**wingonda- if you loved the fic and read the ramble bit an at the top**

**wingy- if you liked the fic and read the ramble**

**Nona- if you loved the fic but didn't read the ramble**

**bleugh- if you hated the fic and did read the ramble**

**puke if you didnt read the ramble and hated the fic**

**au revoir**

**Riona**


	2. an

**Hey guys, sorry this is just an a/n but some of you reminded me in youur review that I didnt put the song names in, sorrrry, theyre**

**i'd lie- taylor swift**

**today was a fairytale- also taylor swift**

**so yeah, I hope you liked my story (if your a new reader) if not im sorry :'(**

**love you all**

**:* [imagine the fb chat kiss face ;-)]**

**Riona**

**x**


End file.
